User talk:Evan6789
Hello Wow, I'm flattered that you mentioned Ryun Uchiha on your character page. If you could, tell me what you think of Ryun on my talkpage. Ten Tailed Fox 07:14, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Infobox Here you go, just copy and paste this to your character page and fill in the info. Ten Tailed Fox 16:36, 15 January 2009 (UTC) eh Welcome to the Naruto Fanon Wiki! you asked about the tournament. Yeah, I'm going to change the date, so the tournament will start on February 12th. See the tournament over there...by the way, make sure you read the rules. This is your official proctor for the Naruto Fanon throughout the whole wikia. --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 17:55, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Uneligible Sorry, your character is uneligible for the following reasons. #No history #Cheap jutsus without a reason of how they knew it. #Custom-Made Jutsus with no article or description Once the character achieves the following below: #A three paragraph history #How did you learn this start-off jutsu? #And describe all of your jutsus in another separate article. You may enter again if the following above has been completed. --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 18:02, 15 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. Look at my userpage for the best tips on making characters and jutsus. It's okay It's okay, I meant to move the date a little earlier. Anyways, you see the next tournament? Try to join there. --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 18:33, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Infobox2 Just go to my post and click edit, then copy the infobox, and then paste them on your character's page. Ten Tailed Fox 20:17, 15 January 2009 (UTC) I looked I looked before five minutes you messaged me...how did you get that? -- (Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 16:26, 16 January 2009 (UTC) The animations.... You know the animation that you added on the first battle of the Shinobi World Tournament? Try to add those to other battles! But, only do it on tournaments. Appreciate your help! -- Rasengan888 (Naruto Editor(for Narutopedia) and Proctor (for Naruto Fanon)) (talk) 20:49, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Animation That was seriously an awesome animation on my fight. Echo Uchiha 23:25, 16 January 2009 (UTC) k Thats ok. You did a good job. Ten Tailed Fox 01:20, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Still... I still think that it's a little cheap...maybe you should delete two jutsus. I think that's a better idea. Oh yeah, to make it not cheap, delete either Rasengan or Chidori. I'm sorry if that's going to torture you. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor(for Narutopedia) and Proctor (for Naruto Fanon)) 01:28, 17 January 2009 (UTC) You rock! Dude... you rock! You must've really liked the fight if you made animations of it. Sorry I had to lose, though. When it comes down to a fair, humble player against a godmodder, the godmodder is destined to win. My part was merely prolonging the inevitable, sadly. Anyway, it's understanble why you only made animations for the first two parts. It gets pretty complicated after that, what with all the summoning. Anyway, thanks a lot, buddy! --Cyberweasel89 01:53, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Well Don't bring Indo Huiyo into this! Other Akatsuki go after him! The dark ninja 18:47, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Adminship Hey, look at Admin Request Page. You'll see your name there on a unwritten page. That's where you'll be voted for. Before the voting, write down why you want to become admin and how you contribute to this wiki and others. Good luck! -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor for Narutopedia and Proctor for Naruto Fanon ) 14:35, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Haven't you noticed? Didn't you know that Brock Lee was made in a really long time ago? Like at 2007? -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor for Narutopedia and Proctor for Naruto Fanon ) 14:39, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ....Not sure You know, I noticed you've entered your name in on the Rank of Sannin Tournament again. Do one thing and I'll put you in. Is it okay if you erase the Byakugan from him. You know a character is not allowed to have two bloodline limits like their eyes. Just do it, and you'll be in the tournament. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor for Narutopedia and Proctor for Naruto Fanon ) 15:42, 19 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. Make sure that you add "" when talking and also make sure that you don't spell anything wrong. No grammar mistakes as well. Hmm...but, your Herane Clan is then cheap. Every clan must possess only one Kekkei Genkai. And that's your Green Sharingan. Your Green Sharingan is good enough, I'll tell you that. Just don't get other Kekkei Genkais, okay? -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 17:10, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Those people are god mods, those people are the guys who's been here long enough and can make inconsiderable cheap jutsus with their latest character. But, since you're new here, you can't suddenly make yourself cheap. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 17:16, 19 January 2009 (UTC) crap, hope they have Tlx Templates here You do this, see . Okay, they don't Ignore the message above. Do this: Copy the above box and put it right in top of your usepage. There, hoped I helped. --'Rasengan888' (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 17:28, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Eligible Your character is eligible to pass! Your character is Evan Herane and will be participating at Rank of Sannin Tournament. The schedule will be made later at the deadline, good luck! --'Rasengan888' (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 17:40, 19 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. Tch, don't copy the whole box, you're only supposed to copy of what's inside the box for the edit count. New update...and hope your happy. I changed something in the Rank of Sannin Tournament. Look at the newest revision of mine and see if you're going to be happy about it. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 22:21, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Neither Me and Ten Tails are friends and face eachother because our characters have a sort of rivalry but definatly do not hate eachother. Seireitou and Ryun are able to meet on equal levels --Seireitou 18:12, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Eh? ...um, join my story? .......I think you're a tad late. Sorry.......-- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 19:02, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Oh My mistake. Sorry >_< Achrones150 17:50, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ...... ....yes, it is true --Seireitou 03:43, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Ryun's Death Yes but not permenatly. Ten Tailed Fox 03:55, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Ryun Puppet Well I'm gonna bring him back to life but you are welcome to make a copy of Ryun and turn that into a puppet. Ten Tailed Fox 04:07, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Shifted I shifted it so the Vessel of Ragnarok could only use all 4. --Seireitou 01:06, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Training Very well, but you should know, the chances he will die is atleast 66%. If you agree to the terms, then i will send you a link after my fight and your fight --Seireitou 02:20, 27 January 2009 (UTC) *evil smile* yes, but, if he survives.... he will be able to take on opponents like Ryun and Echo on equal terms, if not higher. --Seireitou 02:22, 27 January 2009 (UTC) hehe okay okay, its at 65.9%... just kidding, its about 44% now, that okay? --Seireitou 02:27, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Well then 100%, and i wont go any lower!... okay 10%... 2000%.... *Haizo talks* "He.. he doesnt know how to haggle" but seriously, fine, 42%. Ill send you the link after my and your fight. --Seireitou 02:30, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Join You will have to ask User:Achrones150. Ten Tailed Fox 17:05, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Well, sure, if you want.... Achrones150 17:10, 27 January 2009 (UTC) T-time Ok, you start this article: To Become Strong: Seireitou Hyuga trains Evan Herane --Seireitou 22:58, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Well I don't really mind, but which overview do you mean? I mean, what page? Achrones150 19:59, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Eh, it's no problem, really....but maybe you could let me help out on your character development? Achrones150 21:01, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Well...first off, I think, is your personality. It's how a character acts and feels in the story. You don't wanna be comparing your character to other characters. And your second "bullet" in the "Personality" part could be listed under abilities as well. But, that's just my opinion. Achrones150 21:10, 28 January 2009 (UTC) You could describe how you met with your teammates. Achrones150 21:36, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ? On that last part, did that mean Evan hit Kyashi's shoulder, or did he purposely miss? Achrones150 23:27, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Wait not a subtitled one! The dark ninja 23:52, 28 January 2009 (UTC) *clears throat* Explain how your character has the Shyakugan plz. I'm it's creator so just tell me--Darknesslover5000 03:52, 29 January 2009 (UTC) I'm happy that people wanna use it but just because his clan can use all Kekkei Genkai doesn't mean he can use the Shyakugan as it is a relatively new Kekkei Genaki and you have to Uchiha and Hyuga blood to posses it.--Darknesslover5000 03:57, 29 January 2009 (UTC) About our fight Hey Jake has finished Some intense training and would love to take on one of Seireitous students so how bout it? You wanna fight when he is done training?5 Tailed Gobi 03:57, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Well hurrry Nah just kidding take your time my friend But I am so itching to fight you.5 Tailed Gobi 04:30, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Re: Chack it Well, I'm not a big fan of Viewtiful Joe, so I don't really know much about it. I respect that I wont be there for all training and whatnot haha actually the only reason Jake went along is to keep an eye on Seireitou but about halfway through Jake will return to his family for more of his own training. yes Evan already knows this, when the group went for training was after Evan finished learning Bankai --Seireitou 01:42, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ............. was that really nessary? --Seireitou 03:06, 2 February 2009 (UTC) tomorrow tomorrow, i have to go, see ya ^_^ --Seireitou 03:14, 2 February 2009 (UTC) IF you know if your training will be done soon?5 Tailed Gobi 04:30, 2 February 2009 (UTC) RE: hey Kyashi was calling Evan weak because she didn't believe he was as strong as Sachi, and wasn't worth her time. ! Oh lawdie, do you mean on my User page? Echo Uchiha 17:29, 4 February 2009 (UTC) But I was under the impression he played in the forest for two years. Talk about dedication. Echo Uchiha 17:35, 4 February 2009 (UTC) So...He's an Indian? Jk, Jk. But hey, I'll pay you five ninja bucks to kill Seireitou in the training RP. It's not that hard, I've already pretty much done it twice. Echo Uchiha 17:50, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Ooh, good idea, ruin all of his sappy moments, none of that romantic junk. You're pretty devious yourself. Echo Uchiha 17:56, 4 February 2009 (UTC) There you go, happy now? Echo Uchiha 18:06, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Well It would prove to be a bit of a turning point, albeit I think you would have to ask Seireitou as well. Achrones150 01:01, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Fighting we will but there will be some serious training because seireitou needs to get you guys ready before hand... watch and read, you'll get it --Seireitou 01:06, 6 February 2009 (UTC) next part dont add that part yet, besides, the title will be Other World: The Final Training Just wait till i put it up --Seireitou 02:12, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Not really But how does Jasen Herane have the Shyakugan? Tell me--Darknesslover5000 19:41, 6 February 2009 (UTC) It's fine I guess it's okay but still how was he born with it without Uchiha and Hyuga blood--Darknesslover5000 19:49, 6 February 2009 (UTC) OK! Ok by the way when he obatains the Shyakugan Second Stage u r more than welcom to use the one in the little gallery on the Shyakugan second stage page.BTW u really need to work on your spelling. A lot of your articles I've read I had to correct spelling.--Darknesslover5000 19:56, 6 February 2009 (UTC) All right Ok!--Darknesslover5000 21:47, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Help with Ideas Hi i'm making a weapon for Matt Dorogan, Emile and Leon Dorogon i dont know if you know them cause i made them and i'm new if you can give me ideas i will be very thankful rember to leave the name and the discription of the weapon on my talk page. Also the best 3 will be picked Thank You Very Much.Naruto2 23:35, 9 February 2009 (UTC) invation Hello would you like to join theAlpha Akatsuki (rouges only) if you would put ninjas name on my talk page and it will be done any qestions put does on my talk page thank you very much.Naruto2 16:27, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Hey I just wanted to let you know about my new story: Betrayal and Defection. Tell me what you think. --Achrones150 19:08, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Sure I'll make the page. How's this: Battle of the Survivors: Evan Herane vs Ryuka Uchiha Achrones150 02:21, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Dude Go here, no discussion http://ichiinu.chatango.com/ --Seireitou 05:15, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ^_^ Consider it the payment for Sei's training ^_^ --Seireitou 05:38, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Here you go http://dragonballaffanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_AF_Fanon_Wiki Ten Tailed Fox 18:49, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Well Like I had said before, the fight between Ryuka and Evan takes place between The Great Ninja World War Roleplay. When it began, you were on the side of Seireitou. So, this battle either has to end in a draw, or Evan loses. Although...I could make the stakes a bit higher, in a sense. ^_^ Achrones150 22:53, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Actually, during Search For Ryuka: The Hunt Begins, Seireitou is dead. Achrones150 22:59, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Indeed. So, this takes place during Ryuka's time in Jikokukenin, right? Achrones150 23:04, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Well then, the timeline just needs to be changed. No big deal. Achrones150 23:09, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Hmmm....what if I put you under a state of mind control, so that you would be my ally instead of my enemy? Achrones150 23:15, 20 February 2009 (UTC) All right....just tell me when in the fight I should do so. Achrones150 23:22, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Lol Pretty soon. Achrones150 23:38, 21 February 2009 (UTC) What, in the Bound For Bane: RP thing, or the Battle of the Survivors: Evan Herane vs Ryuka Uchiha story? Because you said I would wake you up after the war... Achrones150 23:40, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, ill use it when i need it but thanks ^_^ --Seireitou 02:51, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Touche Then I will simply spam you for using my Onigan jutsu without permission. Echo Uchiha 03:08, 22 February 2009 (UTC) One question tough, why does this offend you so much? It's nothing personal, just funny. Echo Uchiha 03:48, 22 February 2009 (UTC) As well as: *Blowing bubbles with beef jerky *Owning the real Brokeback mountain, a pile of dead ninjas in his front yard *Ordering a steak and it doing what it was told *Winning the poker championship with two uno cards, a get out of jail monopoly card, and a joker Chuck Norris is great. Echo Uchiha 03:58, 22 February 2009 (UTC) By the way You're now awake, but in the Lost Lands in the Bound For Bane: RP. Achrones150 16:30, 22 February 2009 (UTC) When I communicate with you again through telepathy. Achrones150 02:20, 23 February 2009 (UTC) what i put I put that one with the wierd symbols --Seireitou 04:27, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Ryuka and Ahatake are ready to start our match. Achrones150 23:01, 26 February 2009 (UTC) You're Crazy... Y'know, to me you seem like the defense attorney for a murderer. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 22:20, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Groan... Guess I have to explain it. I mean you're defending godmodders with blatant disregard for the site's rules or for basic online code. You requested that new wiki be made for all of the users that complain about godmodding(which they rightly do!) just to get them out of the godmodders' faces. You fail. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 01:35, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Naruto Fanon 2 If you have paid attention to my behavior in the past, you'll know that I oppose really rigid rules and regulation. You really need to elaborate how you are going to enforce the "approve to create" banner you're sticking onto the request. --Lavi I am Dubtiger (talk) 04:00, 28 February 2009 (UTC) A New Naruto Fan Wiki I have gained access to a brand new Naruto wiki. It will replace this one and correct this one's mistakes. If you are interested in helping, go here: New Naruto Fan Wiki. Ten Tailed Fox 22:37, 8 March 2009 (UTC) o_O Wher'd you come from? Lol Achrones150 22:23, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Good spot... Achrones150 22:29, 11 March 2009 (UTC) LET'S GO!!! COME ON! WE GOT TO HURRY ON THE Yonkou Opening Tournament Discussion! LET'S GO! LET'S GO! -- Rasengan888 (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 19:45, 12 March 2009 (UTC) P.S. Tell your opponent once your done with yours. Hey I'm not mad, but why did you change my picture? The dark ninja 03:11, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Oh I just chose that picture on purpose. There is one more Indo picture thought, his one for shippuden, but that is for another day. The dark ninja 03:48, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Actually When Ryuka picked Evan up and took him back to the others, that was the supposed end of the fight. Evan has long been since out. Achrones150 23:57, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Evan, you can use that pic if you want it doesn't matter to me if someone uses a pic that I used.Naruto2 21:10, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Evan... About Renkai...it seems kinda cheap and stupid...Zenkai has been established as the most powerful form and to say there is something stronger is both stupid and childish. I reccomend you change the article around or it WILL be deleted. Narutokurosaki547 00:48, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Haunter Sure. :) --PDS 02:22, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Well I voted maybe, I mean, what's the reason you're leaving anyways? Echo Uchiha 18:24, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Ouch I voted Yes. I wonder who voted no, though? Achrones150 21:42, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Yea In a certain arc after Ryukami and war of Narita --Seireitou 21:50, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Why? You should stay. I never got to know you. If you want RPs, I am open to any, Achrones is the only one who really talks to me about them so.... --Engaño 21:54, 25 March 2009 (UTC) A rematch? Well, sure. I'm game. But I'm kinda busy right now. Achrones150 23:25, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Whoa It kind of does, doesn't it? Thanks man. And by the way, good to hear you're staying, and if you don't mind me asking, why were you planning on leaving anyways? Echo Uchiha 00:33, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Boredom? Do an RP or something. And I'm watching the videos right now. Echo Uchiha 00:47, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah I'm up for it....though I was also thinkin' of having Kyashi fight Evan.... Achrones150 23:41, 28 March 2009 (UTC) k Sure thing. Should I start it off? Achrones150 23:49, 28 March 2009 (UTC) go on start --Greenblur 00:15, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Hey We can do it tomorrow. I'll start it then, k? ^_^ Achrones150 02:03, 29 March 2009 (UTC) agqa The Article Is right here: Spar of the Bijuu: Kyashi vs Evan Achrones150 20:32, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Sures.. Sure, but in ;like a while, please? Im getting to work on a article for my girlfriend's character... Il fight Evan in a bit, k? --Seireitou 20:58, 8 April 2009 (UTC) well hahaha I aim to please my friend5 Tailed Gobi 04:16, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Well I put a notice that I would be mostly on the Naruto Wikia Chatango.... if you wanna notify me, you'll have to go there from now on. Achrones 01:42, 13 April 2009 (UTC) LOL/Question The only question that I did not anwser is "Could I Make It as An Admin" because anyboby can be a Administrator if they went 2! Oh and all ur questions are craking me up! LMAO! It's good that u have humor I like that when some one put humor in work! in fact all the people in Wiki sould be just like u funny! And u n other can please learn french! :) I love your work! Young Piece 02:58, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Rp In the Land of Mountains Biju did you slam Jenny or Ryuka to the ground? I only ask because one minute you said her then the next you said him. Twilitlink 18:50, 16 April 2009 (UTC) An Actual Naruto Fanon Webpage I've found in recent weeks that our wiki is dysfunctional, simply because it's a wikia. I have heard many suggestions to help fix it, but (and I hate to say this) it wont happen because a wikia is free to be edited by anyone. So I have now come up with a more prudent solution. A website, forums to be more precise. I choose this solution for several reasons; * It limits the amount of godmodders: ** A wikia is free to be edited however the user sees fit, this means we have little control over god modding. However on the forums they must conform to our rules or be banned. * It keeps things organized. * and most importantly, the wiki here, that you have created can become simply that, an archive. The wiki will be used to document the important characters, jutsu, stories ect, that happen on the forums. The wiki will be freed of most (if not all) crossovers, and articles can be cut down to only whats on the forums. Mewshuji, AzureDragoon, and Hikaru2Misaru are already users on the forums and so I now ask you too to join. Here is the url: http://narutofannonrp.ucoz.com/ All current Rps will be moved to the forums where they will continue as normal while the wiki undergoes some maintenance and becomes the wiki for those forums. Thank you. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 16:15, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Adminship Go: gave you the rights. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 22:36, 28 April 2009 (UTC) hi. not sure if ur an admin or not but i'm having a problem with one of them. Shiritori cullen. the last two times i've been logged in he has deleted the page i was working on. literally . i went to save the changes and the page was gone. help me out please.